Things Left Unsaid
by xx.cityofangel
Summary: The things left unsaid, like so many things between them. Royai drabbles. Chapter Three -- Eyes. He liked drinking because every sip was a swim in her eyes.
1. Evanescent

DISCLAIMER(for the whole collection): I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the songs I will be using, though not every chapter will have a song to go with it.  
SONG: _I'm Here _by _Aly and AJ, _the second lyrics (at the bottom) is from _Silence _by _Aly and AJ. _  
NOTE: I will say this once for all the chapters, (much like the disclaimer) I _do not _use lyrics from the whole song cause I don't write long chapters. I pick out the lyrics that I find best fitting and put them in the beginning. Anyway. That's that.

--

THINGS LEFT UNSAID  
_Because the things left unsaid were, more often than not, the most important things. The things left unsaid, like so many things between them._

_CHAPTER ONE  
_evanescent

_--_

Evanescent  
_DEFINITION: Liable to vanish like vapour; fleeting; fading away; tending to become imperceptible; scarcely perceptible_

_No one needs to know how we feel  
No one needs to understand  
Cause they can't have a hold on us  
It's not just any kind of love  
I know when something is too sacred to touch  
The past can't have a hold on us  
For you my heart will give its trust  
I don't need as much of you  
I just need your love  
Why let this go all the way down from here  
I'm here_

She knew. She knew because she always did, and because that was the way he was. She knew because of the sad smile on his face and because he had visited Maes' grave for the first time since Maes' feneral(his sense of closure). She knew because she always did when it came to matters surrounding Roy.

And he knew that she would know.

Carmine clashes harshly against obsidian, and hers are the ones to flutter away first. Despite their outer behaviour, he always had been the stronger one. There is silence and he quietly revels in the way, for the first time in a long time, no words or feelings or silent messages pass between them. For the first time, it is what it is.

Silence.

"Who will take your place?" she questions, her voice is quiet.

"You would be my first choice." her eyes remain glued to the floor and he sighs, shoving his hands in his pockets and muttering, "But that would be too much to ask of you, wouldn't it?" She nods, mumbling, "This is too much to ask of me." her voice is strained as she gets to the end of the sentence, and he does his best to ignore her pain.

"Havoc will take my place. He will be a fine leader. He's won't be the brightest Fuhrer, but his sense of righteousness is impeccable and Breda will help him. I thought of leaving the position to Armstrong, but I fear what will become of Amestris is I do." he smiles. His joke does not receive any response from her.

He shifts and scuffs his feet against the floor, watching her unmoving feet. It's odd, even in this moment, he in a white dress shirt and black pants, she is still in her military uniform. Her sixth sense, dubbed her 'Roy sense' by Havoc, is invariable.

"Please," he says, "Go, please go, Rize."

She shakes her head stubbornly, still staring at her own feet. His emotions rush and he isn't quite sure what it is he is feeling, but the next moment she is in his arms and his head is spinning as he kisses her. The eternity spent rising to his position at Fuhrer slip by effortlessly, replaced by the infinity within the second he spends kissing her. It's like there's no air in his lungs that his mouth can grasp as they both draw back. He's not sure whether it was he or she that had leaned forward first. He never did, not when their actions were so perfectly sychronized.

Her eyes are still brushing the floor and he reaches forward and yanks up her chin almost angrily, only to falter when he sees her tears.

"You are everything. Why?" she whispers, her breath catching at the end of her sentence as she gulps for air.

He smiles at her, and feels her jaw trembling. "I do not like who I have become. I do not like who I have had to become to get here. That is all."

"Then.. is this what we have been fighting for, all this time?" she asks, and he doesn't answer her. Her fire eyes flicker to his, and he holds her gaze. Once again, she is the one to turn away first. "You were always like that. I always-" her voice chokes off and her body staggers forward, slightly, "-always. You were always so fleeting, no matter how hard I tried to catch onto you, you always managed to slip from my grasp! I could never fully see you, no matter how hard I tried! Why do you-"

"You always had me, you know that." he croons to her.

And she knows there is no changing his mind.

She knows because it has always been that way. He will lead and she will follow, even as the flames whirl around them and sears at them, her hand clutching his jacket. She knows because it is their silent agreement and because she may know his every action, but never understand the reasoning behind those actions. He had always been the fleeting, evanescent one, and she had always been the one following him, even into Death.

_I need a minute just to get to you  
I feel like I might be getting through  
Come over and say nothing  
Silence is everything  
I will forgive if you forget  
All the things we said  
Let's accept it  
I need you, more than you'll ever know  
I still do, willing to let it show_

_--_

_Author's Note_: Okay, so I don't know if that made sense to you. It made sense to me(obviously) cause I wrote it, but if it doesn't make sense at all (if you've read all the way down) to you, leave me a review and I'll try to rewrite this. (:


	2. Angel

_Author's Note: _This is an AU, I will try to rewrite the first chapter when inspiration strikes. :) Until then, here's the second chapter. This is written from the point of view of some random person, also known as a figment of my imagination! Song used is _No One _by _Aly and AJ. _

THINGS LEFT UNSAID  
_Because the things left unsaid were, more often than not, the most important things. The things left unsaid, like so many things between them._

_CHAPTER TWO  
_angel

_--_

ANGEL  
_DEFINITION: _an attendant or guardian spirit

_You are moving through the crowd  
Trying to find yourself  
Feelin' like a doll left on a shelf  
Will someone take you down?_

The sign is the same as it always is, reading 'Arliya Forest' in faded grey letters set on a white fence. It isn't like I was searching for anything in particular. That is when I saw her, the beautiful girl. Fairy light hair brushing just past the jutting of her shoulder bones at her back, eyes that could have been painted with the thinnest painbrush by the most talented artist.

She could have been an angel.

But she is lonely. One look at her and I can tell what kind of person she is. Weary, cold, and setting out into the real world. We are not so different, she and I, save for the fact that she is beautiful. A charming melody rings out from the distance, high and lovely. Her shoeless feet dance over the grass and light powdering of snow and I realize who she is. She is a dancer, light and delicate, she twirls in the arms of the night, air cold and harsh, but holding her in place.

The music rises higher, and her eyes alight with some passion I will never be able to understand. There is the line between her and I. She is one of them, born with fire and compassion in their hearts. I am no so, I will follow, and I will settle for whatever life hands me.

She dances to the music, until- "Riza!" She freezes, hands still suspended in the air before she turns, and her face enlightens. "Maria! How are you?"

Her friend, dark haired and beautiful, but not like the angel girl, strides forward. "Riza! You're going to have a cold, come to my place!" Riza laughs, speaking something about burdening her friend while being dragged along.

It is in a split second my mind makes a decision.

"_Angel, are you lonely and cold up there were you are?" _my voice rings across the field and I watch behind the tree branches that shrowd me to see her turn, picture perfect eyes settling on mine, though she must not have known it. The notes I sang still hang silently in the air, and she pauses, breath caught.

"Riza, what are you looking at?" her friend inquires. Only the Angel girl heard me. Riza flashes her friend a bitterly beautiful smile, wheeling on her heel and pulling Maria along behind her. It is only after a moment that I follow them, the dark, my guise.

--

The Angel girl visits the clearing in the forest every night. She dresses warmer now, I figure her friend must provide her well. I am glad. I am gladder still that Angel girl dances for me every night. I believe she knows I am here.

I know because after her promenade, I will sing one line for her. Simple, haunting, and beautiful, and she will turn and smile at wherever I am. Never has she come forward to see who hides behind the tree, I would run if she did, and she would not catch me if I ran. She realizes this, it is our silent agreement. And I will not move forward to introduce myself, because she will run if I do, and I will not be able to catch her.

This, we know.

--

It is one of the Art and Music performances Rebecca has dragged me to. She wishes for me to sing for the crowd, but once we arrive, I see the Angel girl. This time, however, she does not know it is I. Riza only knows me as the Voice. We are intoduced, she smiles brilliantly at me and I shake her hand. We exchange pleasantries and her voice is beautiful and soft, like I had expected.

She does not realize it is I, and I tell Rebecca I will not be singing, tonight.

--

One day, Angel girl comes to the field in turmoil. "Voice! Come out, I cannot bear the loneliness, tonight!" she calls out, and I hesitate. "Please!" she calls, and I step further into the shadows, she will be disappointed at who I am if should reveal myself.

_"What is wrong, child?" _I sing, the harmony delicate.

"Come out, please!" She takes a step towards where she knows I reside.

_"Do not step near!" _I sing, letting the pretense of anger seep into my voice. Angel girl will do no better to not know who I am. She pauses, hanging in the air for a second before I sing, smooth and lulling, "_Dance, child, dance." _

She dances.

--

The next few weeks return to our schedule. She will dance and I will sing. Tonight is different. She dances into the clearing, eyes sparkling. "Voice!" she exclaims, twirling and letting the snow whirl around her as she dances, fast and fleeting and beautiful. Finally, she stops. She lies backward on the snow, wetting her clothing. She is wearing a brand new jacket tonight, as well as a new pair of boots, I wonder where she has the money to buy such things.

Riza faces the stars while she croons to me. "Voice, I will be returning no longer."

_"Have you been taken by deceit?" _Her statement angers me.

"Oh, but you don't understand! You see, I met a man-"

_"Deceit! Your foolish love is an illusion." _

"No! It isn't. He's the most beautiful man! He treats me so kindly and he- oh! Here he comes!"

"Riza?" a deep, throaty voice unknown to me cuts across the clearing, and she lifts her head up from her pillow of snow. I turn my head to see a black haired man stepping towards her. His eyes are hidden to me. I am sure he is the Devil hiding himself from me. "Roy!" she exclaims pleasantly.

He chuckles, and I realize he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen, for his eyes are just as beautiful as hers. "What are you doing in the snow, you are going to have a cold." he smiles, warm at her.

She turns to the tree I am behind, "You see, Voice, this is no illusion."

Roy turns confusedly to her, "Who are you speaking to, Riza? There is no one here."

"_Angel." _I sing, letting my voice ring pure and clear and long to the two of them. Angel girl's Roy looks surprisedly at my tree. I let my note fade, letting my approval cut across to reach her. She smiles beautifully.

"Thank you, Voice." she voices. Roy chuckles, "I have a feeling no matter how much I ask you about this subject, you will not tell me the answer to this riddle."

Riza smiles, "I will not. Goodbye, Angel." she says to me.

_"Angel." _I sing again.

--

I never see that clearing again, and I know Angel never does again, either.

_Your life plays out on the shadows of the wall  
You turn the light on to erase it all  
You wonder what it's like to not feel worthless  
So open all the blinds and all the curtains_

_--_

_Author's Note: _Okay, so the first two chapters of this drabble collection really are weird, aren't they? Hope it wasn't too bad. Anyway, for this, I wanted to portray Riza as young and fleeting, and having an interest in dancing, rather than all the heavy, depressing burdens she usually has to bear.


	3. Eyes

_Author's Note: _Kind of an odd first two chapters, eh? O.o Anyways, this chapters has lyrics from _Cry_ by _Mandy Moore. _This chapter is more or less back to the realm of normality. More or less.. is it normality, or normalcy? Normal-ness? I don't know. And my internet's too slow to check. (: Library computers; FAIL.

THINGS LEFT UNSAID  
_Because the things left unsaid were, more often than not, the most important things. The things left unsaid, like so many things between them._

_CHAPTER THREE  
eyes_

_--_

_I'll always remember; it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever; and ended too soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry_

He liked it because every sip was a swim in _her _eyes. She, who was the object of his adoration and the centre of his suffering. She who drove him to accomplish that which would include overthrowing the entire foundation of their government. Helping Amestris was not the reason he fought this battle, no, he was not that selfless, nor was he that idealistic. But if _she _would see him in different eyes, he would make himself into whoever she wanted to see in him.

_She_ was the one who echoed every one of his footsteps, and if you listened carefully, sometimes it seemed that she would be the one stepping just a fraction of a second before he did.

So if every drink of the burningly amber liquid meant he got to see her eyes just for that one moment, he would happily get drunk. Maes was gone, but he had her. She was in the swishing liquid, in every gulp, scorching its way down his throat. So even when she was not physically there, she would always be with him. He simply had to pick up the bottle, pour it into one of the glass cups, and stare at the drink while it ran delightedly down his throat.

Mr. Hawkeye had always disapproved of the drinking of alcohol. But he was gone. Mr. Hawkeye's eyes had never been the same as Riza's. Her eyes which had always been lit, always filled with fire much more powerful than the alchemic one he wielded. And then there were Mr. Hawkeye's eyes, cold and warm at the same time, loving in his own cruel way. Roy had always felt that Mr. Hawkeye had not wanted to be cold shouldered like he was, the circumstances had pushed him to do so.

He would not have been the Alchemist he was were not for the days Mr. Hawkeye had not let him eat nor sleep for days at a time until he finished a particularly perplexing array, and Riza would not have been the picture perfect soldier, tight lipped and logical had it not been for the times her father had lashed her with his words until she looked away, fire eyes moistening enough just so that Roy could see.

Then there were the other days. Once, one of the townsfolk had called Mr. Hawkeye, telling him that Riza had left for the Hawkeye residence an hour ago when the snow started coming down harshly. Upon receiving the phone call, Mr. Hawkeye had immediately grabbed Riza's jacket, Roy's own, Roy, and dashed out the door. When they finally found Riza two hours later, it was in the middle of the forest between the grand Hawkeye residence and the town. Riza, being small at the time, had been up to her waist in snow and blue to the tips of her ears because of the cold.

She had been immediately settled into the crook of Mr. Hawkeye's arm, and Roy, (who had been the one to spot Riza under piles of snow) had been allowed to squirm into his sensei's other arm, curled up beside Riza on Mr. Hawkeye's thick arms. Both of them being young, it had not been much hard work for Mr. Hawkeye to carry them back to the residence.

Upon arriving at the house, they had been promptly dumped into the residence's one bath tub. Being young, they had been delighted in being able to share the bubble bath together. (They had never understood why Mr. Hawkeye had never let them shower together). Riza had happily given her father a hug.

An hour later, Mr. Hawkeye had returned to his ways, keeping Roy awake until the sun sank and rose again to finish a chapter of an Alchemy book, and had harshly scolded Riza when her fingers slipped from the tray of cookies that she had carried.

On days that were particularly dark, Roy would admit to himself for just a second that the drinks looked more like Mr. Hawkeye's cold eyes than they ever did Riza's.

_It was late in September  
And I'd seen you before  
You were always the cold one  
But I was never that sure  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
I wanted to hold you  
I wanted to make it go away  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to make your everything, all right  
I'll always remember.  
It was late afternoon; in places no one will find_


End file.
